


Let me ease your pain

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina cancels date night because she has the worst cramps. Emma offers a solution.





	Let me ease your pain

Emma's lazing around in bed when her phone chirps. Before she can even reach for it, it chirps again. Someone's in a hurry.

_We can't go out tonight. I'm sorry. R._

Emma raises her eyebrow. Okay, date night is cancelled, but why? She checks the other message.

_I know you're wondering why. You've done nothing wrong, I just have the worst cramps. <3 R._

Definitely a valid reason for skipping date night. But it doesn't mean Regina needs to suffer alone.

Emma takes a shower, puts on shorts and a hoodie, drives to the store to get some chocolate ice cream, mozzarella sticks (Regina's ultimate food vice) and a dozen red roses. Soon she's parking in front of Regina's house.

Regina opens the door and first sees the roses. "Oh Emma," she sniffles. "You didn't have to."

"You're my girlfriend, this is what I wanna do. I brought Netflix, a warm and comfy massaging pillow," she says pointing at herself, "and some goodies from the store. May I join you and keep you company and maybe ease your pain a bit?"

Regina doesn't answer, she just pulls Emma inside and melts in her arms. "I already feel so much better."


End file.
